jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Blu-Ray/DVD Releases
Produced by David Production, the 1st season of the TV anime series was released on nine DVDs and Blu-rays from January 30 to September 27, 2013, with the Blu-ray releases having the option of English subtitles. Each volume of the TV Anime features the artwork of two characters on the front and back of the case, while the Limited Edition Blu-Ray's typically come with bonus content. An English Dub provided by Bang Zoom! Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. was released on September 22, 2015, as a DVD set consisting of all 26 episodes. A Blu-Ray version by VIZ Media was released on August 8, 2017. A special limited edition that abridges the entire first season into 3 movies, titled "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Re-Edited," was released on March 26, 2014. Selecta Vision released the first season in Spain split across two parts, Phantom Blood on September 27, 2017, and Battle Tendency on November 6, 2017, across two DVD sets and two Blu-ray sets, the latter also having the pack-in music albums from the Japanese releases. The TV Adaptation of Stardust Crusaders was released in Japan from July 30 to December 19, 2014, and it's 2nd arc from April 22 to September 30, 2015, for a total of 12 volumes. Blu-Rays for the TV adaptation of Diamond is Unbreakable were released from June 22, 2016 to June 28, 2017, for a total of 13 volumes. Unlike the first season, the Japanese Blu-Rays for seasons 2 and 3 do not feature English Subtitles. A Blu-Ray version of the first half was released by Viz Media on July 3, 2018, with the second half slated to release on January 22, 2019. Selecta Vision split the series into four releases, each having 12 episodes, from February 28, 2018 ,to January 30, 2019. All Viz Media releases and the Kazé UK release of the first season feature bilingual audio (Japanese and English) with English subtitles, all Kazé France releases feature only the original Japanese version with French subtitles, and all Selecta Vision releases are bilingual as well, but with Spanish audio and subtitles instead. The OVA series, produced by Studio A.P.P.P., features 13 volumes in total, though the first 6-volume series was released from 1993 to 1994, while the later 7-volume series was released from 2000 to 2002. Both series were released together as one in North America by Super Techno Arts. It was released on six DVD volumes 2003 to 2005, dubbed in English, French, and Italian and put in its fictional chronological order (series 2 before series 1). All Japanese Blu-Ray releases feature uncensored footage, sharper action sequences, and retouched art, among other miscellaneous changes. The magnitude of the differences depends on the exact episode, but the further into a season's run one looks, the greater and more frequent the changes will be. What is also interesting to note is that when Adult Swim airs the English dub, they air the uncensored Blu-ray versions rather than the original Japanese TV versions. TV Anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2012) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders - Battle in Egypt JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind Special Events Collections Spanish releases Australian Bluray Collections Blu-ray Box Original Video Animation Promotional Exclusive Series 2 Series 1 Collections Behind The Scenes Film Diamond is Unbreakable Commercials ジョジョの奇妙なCM集１～14 ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 CM集 TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』Blu-ray DVD CM全集 TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース エジプト編』Blu-ray DVD CM全集 TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険』第3部「スターダストクルセイダース エジプト編」Blu-ray BOX CM TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 ダイヤモンドは砕けない』Blu-ray DVD CM全集 Category:Merchandise Category:Jojo Anime